The Grey
by MostStupidWriterEver
Summary: Two smart, young adults who have just joined university have both suffered loss and tragedy and try to start anew, but will meeting one another be beneficial for them or will it open up healing wounds. (AU; Rating may change to M later.)
1. Chapter 1

***GREY SPEACH EXTRACTED FROM WORDPRESS BLOGGER INMOOD  
>* .com<strong>

**Pay attention to the dates!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

(24th NOVEMBER 2014)

They were in there local coffee shop, nothing unusual about that; but John Smith's mind was racing. He was bored with his life, watching the love of his life inch ever closer but yet remain so far away from his grip. Then he remembered something he read. Grey. Was he grey? Did he compromise too often?

"Grey is the color of compromise – being neither black nor white, it is the transition. between two non-colors. The closer grey gets to black, the more dramatic and mysterious it becomes. The closer it gets to silver or white, the more illuminating and lively it becomes. Being both motionless and emotionless, grey is solid and stable, creating a sense of calm and composure, relief from a chaotic color grey is subdued, quiet and reserved. It does not stimulate, energize, rejuvenate or excite." John said while staining aimlessly into space.

"So, do you like my new cardi or what?" CLARA said with an extremely confused look on her face.

John didn't know if he was talking about Clara's new cardigan or if he was speculating on himself when he said that.

"Oh, um sorry. Yes, love it, grey really suits you." He tried to recover but he obviously failed, he was just glad Clara had bigger things to worry about.

"Given the speech you just gave I don't know if that's a good thing or bad." CLARA said while giggling.

"Are you kidding me? It's a great thing! It makes you adaptable. Kind of like a universal sign." He said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"I think the last part of that speech means I'm not attractive..." She said with a small frown.

"Don't worry, your definitely attractive." He says with a smirk.

CLARA gives him a sly smile "Down boy, there's such a thing as too keen."

JOHN: No, I don't mean that! I just mean... Umm..." She grins ear to ear as he stutters "Oh, shut up!"

CLARA laughs hysterically which brings most of the café's attention on them.

"So, how was your physics exam?" CLARA says after she recovers from her laughter.

"Easy!" He says enthusiastically "For me Uni is a lot easier than they said it would be."

"I'm glad your so happy whilst I am miserably falling behind my class. My philosophy teacher is a complete and utter..." She punches the air and grunts in frustration "He just assumes he's always right. He doesn't take comments or input, he just shoves the information down your throat and watches you choke.

"That does sound kinda crap. I always thought I'd be good at philosophy. What you think? I reckon I could be he next Aristotle." He says with a cocky grin.

Clara covers her mouth from laughing hysterically again.

"Was he even a philosopher?"

JOHN: "You tell me! Your taking the damn thing!"

"For what it's worth I think you would make a great philosopher, Mr. Grey-Is-The-Colour-Of-Compromise."

Clara smiles cheekily at her comeback.

====================OOO====================

John was sat at his desk in his dorm room typing out his draft paper for his next physics exam when he heard a rhythmic knock at his door.

Knock, knock;  
>knock, knock, knock;<br>knock;  
>knock.<p>

"Come in!" He shouts and Clara opens the door and walks in. "Well hello there! Please sit down!" He finishes as he moves the mound of paperwork from one side of his bed to the other.

"Hey, so I've had a crap day." She says bluntly.

"Really? What happened?" John says sympathetically.

"Had a fight with my best friend. I don't really want to talk about it. I just wondered if you wanted to drink a bottle of vodka till we pass out?"

John grins ear to ear "Your lucky I'm bored out of my mind. I'll grab a couple of glasses and some vodka from the kitchen.

JOHN filled the glasses with vodka and began their journey to unconsciousness thinking about how much he loved her and how much she didn't love him and why she could never love him.


	2. Chapter 2

—CHAPTER TWO—  
>(12th SEPTEMBER 2014)<p>

It's the first day of university and Clara stands awkwardly looking at her map to find where she is staying.

"Well bugger it, may as well embarrass myself on the first day like a kid and ask somebody."

Clara sees a young man leaning against the wall texting someone. She decides that he looks friendly and helpful so she decides to ask him.

"Umm... Hello?" She says timidly.

He looks up from his phone and grins "Well, hello there!"

"Umm... Hi, I'm Clara and I'm kinda... Umm... Lost." She admits shamefully.

"Hello Clara, great to meet you! I'm John." He extends a friendly hand and she shakes it.

"Hey John! I'm looking for hickory house, know it?"

John starts laughing "Wait, really! I'm in hickory!"

"No way! Could you point me to it please?" She asks.

"I was just about to head out there myself. Follow me!"

John held out his arm and gestures for her to loop hers through it and she complies willingly.

* * *

><p>They both arrives at hickory house and John opens the doors.<p>

"So, wanna cuppa in our new kitchen?" He says smugly.

"Sure, why not."

She looks at the open plan floor in awe. It only consisted of a small dining area, a living room and a kitchen but it was hers. And it definitely did not suit her; but that's what she wanted. She came her to start anew, and that's what she would do.

"While the water is boiling I'll take your suitcase up for you." She was going to protest but he was already carrying it up the stairs.

There are 5 doors in total, two doors have the word 'Single' on them, two doors have the word 'Double' on them and the other two are open and contain bathrooms. John places the suitcase on the landing and says "No one else has arrived so you best chose a room before they get here. If I was you I would choose the untaken double room. Even though you have to share it, it has an en-suite."

"Thanks, by the way I think that the water has boiled. I'll go unpack while you make tea, eh?"

"Right away ma'am!" John salutes playfully and smirks.


End file.
